The Case of The Drowning Duck, Unedited
by Dramatically Yours
Summary: Perry, Della, and Paul are investigating a case in Logan City.  What happens when they are all staying in the same hotel?


**The Case of The Drowning Duck, Unedited**

_Background Info:_ Perry Mason was on a case in Logan City. It seemed innocent at first, looking into a past murder case for Clive Waters, whose daughter had

become engaged to Marv Adams. Marv's father had been convicted of murder years before, and Mr. Waters was hoping to get some insight into what happened all

those years ago. Should he let his daughter marry Marv? Of course when Perry arrives to investigate, he finds holes in the case from the past, and a new murder

victim. Marv Adams is accused of murder, and Perry is charged with 2 tasks- clearing Marv and proving that his father was innocent.

At one point in the TV episode, Perry, Paul, and Della are in a hotel room together. This inspired me to include a few missing moments….

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

The phone beside Della Street's bed rang. She knew it had to be him. She'd been longing to hear from him all day.

"Hello?" She answered in a sleepy voice.

"Della, it's Perry. I need you to pack a bag first thing in the morning and come to Logan City."

His deep voice always made her feel warm and tingly. Even though she was only half awake, she could feel her heart flutter at the sound of his voice. "Chief, I

know you miss me, but Logan City, really? Can't it wait until you get back to Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon?" Della asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I wish. Unfortunately, Paul and I just found Donald Briggs dead. They've already picked up Marv Adams for murder. It looks like we're going to be spending some

time here defending him. And as you well know, I can't be without you by my side in court."

There it was… the mild, oh-so-faint, flirtation that drove her crazy. "I'll be there first thing in the morning, Perry." Della answered.

"Goodnight Della." Perry whispered.

Della hung up the phone, rolled back over, and smiled to herself. Going back to sleep now would be no easy task. She was thrilled at the prospect of spending some

time away with her boss, even if it was only due to the case. She loved the late nights they spent together, pouring over law books and paperwork. She adored the

way he listened to her opinions and gut-instincts about his clients.

She wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but one day, about four months after she started working there, she realized that she was in-love with him. Indeed,

she found him to be intensely attractive upon meeting him; their spark was apparent from the moment they laid eyes on one another. But one morning, she

found herself taking extra time to do her make-up and hair perfectly, followed by a rummaging expedition through her closet, looking for something especially

fetching to wear to work. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She never thought much about her appearance- unless she was in-love. She knew her taste

in clothes was excellent, and she always threw together a classic, subtly sexy outfit with effortless perfection. But when she took the time to be especially

particular, it was all over for her. The feelings she had for him had grown insidiously as she learned that he had a warm heart under the tough exterior. Out of pure

shock, she dropped the dress she was holding and said aloud, "Well I'll be…I've gone and fallen in love with Perry Mason." She shook her head, as though she was

trying to shake the realization out of her brain. Unfortunately, she knew the seed of love was planted in her heart, and no amount of shaking would release her

from her feelings. She managed to finish getting ready, and she even made it to the office on time. But when she found him alone in his office, it was difficult for

her to think of anything but the smell of his cologne and her desire to kiss him full on the mouth. Of course, her moment alone with Perry was interrupted by Paul,

and Della had the chance to pull herself together and concentrate on her job. For the next six months, she completely devoted herself to her boss. She

accompanied him to court, to dinners out, dancing, and of course back to the office for more late-night work. Yes, there was often a stolen glance, a lingering hand

on her back, an intense gleam in his eyes as he gazed deeply into her eyes when they talked, but nothing that would allow her to believe he loved her, too. Except,

when they danced, he always held her close… closer than a man should hold his secretary. Once, he even allowed his lips to caress her ear as he sang quietly to

her as they danced. Della shivered with pleasure at his touch and hoped desperately that he'd kiss her at last. But he did not. She knew he wanted to, but she

doubted whether he'd ever cross that line.

She sighed audibly in her bed and tried to force her heart to stop beating so fast at her recollection of his touch. She rolled over again and forced herself to go back

to sleep.

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Della met Perry in the lobby of the hotel at 9am the next day.

"Della! I'm glad you made it! You're a sight for sore eyes!" He kissed her on the cheek, and let his hand run across the small of her back, as he led her to check-in.

She always smelled intoxicating. He could barely think when she stood that close to him.

"One room for Miss Della Street, please." Mason told the clerk.

"We're all full," replied the clerk.

"Well then, give Miss Street my room, and I'll room with Paul Drake. He's in a room with 2 beds," Perry Mason answered swiftly. For a brief second he couldn't help

but wonder what would happen if he shared a room with Miss Street. If only he could stay with her instead of Paul.

"We can do that, sir."

"Thank you. Please see to it that Miss Street's bags get up to my room. We have to get to court, my dear."

"Why, Perry? In this country town they are already having a preliminary hearing? It seems awfully fast." Della responded quickly. "I was hoping to at least have a

chance to freshen up!"

"They are hell-bent on convicting Marv Adams of murder. Given his family history, they are all over this. And you look perfect, as always. I'm sure you'll impress all

the country fellas." Perry said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Perry, you are really too much."

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

After the morning session of court, Perry sent Paul and Della to check in on Marv's mother. Paul pulled his car around to the front of the courthouse and opened

the door for Della. "Well, Beautiful, it looks like it's just us this afternoon. I'm a lucky man!"

"Aren't you, though?" Della responded with a wink.

As Paul pulled his big car onto the road, he reached for Della's hand. "So, when are you going to agree to that romantic dinner I've been trying to treat you to for

the last year?" Paul asked.

Della laughed and patted his hand. "Paul, you should know by now that I like to keep my personal and professional life quite separate. Not to mention the fact that

you go through women like water."

"That's only because you refuse to go out with me!" Paul retorted playfully.

"Your only attraction to me, Paul, is that I continually turn you down. If I said yes, and made love to you, you'd be done with me in a week!"

"No way, Beautiful. I'd be sure to keep you around. Beauty and brains is a tough combination to find! Plus, I bet you'd be a little vixen in the bedroom," Paul

winked at her warmly.

"That may be very true, but it will never happen, Paul," Della stated matter-of-factly.

"So I guess that means we won't be painting Logan City red tonight?" Paul asked.

"Sorry, Paul. I'm pretty sure we'll all be up half the night working on this case, anyway. You know Perry…."

"I do. And you're probably right. Although you can't blame me for trying!" Paul retorted with a sparkle in his eye.

"I think this is the house coming up here!" Della exclaimed.

As Paul and Della knocked on the door and started to look around, they found a very dead Mrs. Adams laying face-down in the yard.

"Oh dear!" Della said as she grasped Paul's arm and looked away.

"We better call the police. Let's get back to the car, Della." But before he led her away, he noticed a box lying beside Mrs. Adams. He grabbed the box and they both

headed back to the car.

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Paul and Della went straight back to the hotel, called the police, called Perry, and headed up to Paul's hotel room to wait for Perry to arrive.

"What do you think is in there, Paul?" Della asked as she stared at the box.

"I don't know, Beautiful, but it's bound to be important."

"I hope Marv gives Perry the ok to open it up!"

"Aren't you curious!" Paul said with amusement.

"Well aren't you!"

"Yes, but I'm much more curious about what it would be like to kiss you," Paul teased.

"Paul Drake. Drop it! If you ever tried to kiss me, I'd punch you right in the eye." Della said seriously.

"I don't doubt that!" Paul exclaimed and laughed out loud. He sat down in the chair and lit a cigarette.

"I can't imagine what's keeping Perry." Della said as she walked over to the window. Just as she turned back, he knocked on the door. Della walked over and

opened it.

He smiled at her and she beamed at him, saying a quiet hello with her eyes.

"Hi Perry!" Paul said easily, as he noticed Della's face light up at the sight of Perry Mason.

"Marv gave us the ok to open the box!" Perry exclaimed.

The team clustered around the box and opened it, looking though the letters, invoices, newspaper clippings, and photographs.

"This looks like a photo of Lois Reed with a little less mileage on her. It must have been taken years ago." Paul noticed.

"It sure does. Give that to me. I'm going to go talk to her again. Don't wait up for me, you two. It's already late." And without another word, he left the room.

"You know, Della, you could always bunk with me. I wouldn't want you to get lonely across the hall by yourself. I have an extra bed here! Perry could always stay

in your room!" Paul joked.

"All right Paul, I have had about enough of your flirting for the evening. I'm exhausted. I'm going to call it a night in my own room!"

"Goodnight, Beautiful! I'll be here if you get lonely!" Paul said.

"Goodnight, Paul!" Della smiled to herself at Paul's flirtations. She knew that it was all very innocent. Sure, she knew that he felt an attraction to her, but she had

made it very clear from the beginning that she was not interested. It amused her that he continued to tease her, though. She wondered if it ever made Perry

jealous.

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Perry's questioning of Lois ended up taking longer than he thought, and it was after midnight by the time he got back to the hotel. Thoughtlessly, he climbed the

stairs and walked down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door and entered the dark room quietly. Moonlight flooded the large bed and he was momentarily

shocked to see Della Street laying across his bed in a tiny satin nightgown. She had thrown off the covers in her sleep, giving him a nice view of her long shapely

legs. It was only then that he remembered that he had switched rooms with her and he was supposed to stay in Paul's room tonight. He allowed himself one last

look at his gorgeous sleeping secretary before he forced himself to leave her and go to his own room. He quietly turned the knob and opened the door. It squeaked.

She stirred.

"Perry…Is that you?" A sleepy voice asked.

Perry quickly closed the door. "Yes, Della. I'm sorry. I came to your room by mistake. I forgot I was supposed to stay with Paul. I still had my key to this room. I

didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, Chief." Della said as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheet up to cover her scantily clad body. "How'd it go with Lois?" She asked, covering a yawn.

"Very well, actually." Perry Mason knew he should get out of that room as soon as possible, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well, why don't you come over here and tell me about it?" Della patted the bed beside her.

"Della…" he hesitated. Her eyes beckoned. Stiffly, he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, when I got there she was quite drunk." He explained.

"Was she?" Della asked.

"Yes. She asked me if I wanted to dance."

"Did she now? I hope you told her you don't dance with anyone but me." She ran her fingers down his arm. He could feel himself responding to her touch.

"I declined the offer, of course. She told me that she was having an affair with the man Marv's father was accused of murdering. It's a big break in the case." Perry

explained.

"I'm very proud of you, Counselor." She said as she ran her fingers through the gentle curls at the top of his head and slowly traced a line down to his ear. His

heart beat faster, and he was grateful the darkness hid his growing arousal.

"Della, I should go."

"Just stay a few minutes longer…" Della moved over a bit on the bed, letting the covers fall. Perry took a generous glance at her low-cut nightgown. "Tell me more,

Perry. I want to make sure I'm very prepared for court tomorrow," she said in a husky voice, and patted a spot on the bed closer to her.

Perry paused for a moment, knowing that if he chose to stay, everything would change. "To hell with it. I love her!" He thought to himself, before he kicked off his

shoes, removed his jacket, and climbed into the bed, sitting beside Della. He could feel the warmth of her body against his arm. "Well, I was planning…." Perry

couldn't continue; he was so overcome with desire for her.

"Yes….?" She moved her face closer to his. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Della thought she would explode if he didn't kiss her.

"Hell if I know, Della." Perry gently caressed Della's face and cupped her chin. He pulled her toward his waiting lips. "I love you, you know." Her heart soared at his

admission of love!

"I love you, too, Chief." He kissed her tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his. Their kisses started out gently, full of love, but the fire of desire

grew quickly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, longing to feel his body pressed against hers. He deepened the kiss, opening her lips with his tongue and

exploring her mouth. She responded, kissing him back with passion, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

He let his fingers roam. His hands found her breasts, and he caressed them tenderly, running his hands over the thin material between his fingers and her skin. He

could feel her nipples respond to his touch. She grabbed his tie, pulling him on top of her. She ran her hands over his growing need. Instinctively, she raised her

hips, repositioning herself so she could feel his arousal. She had waited so long for some sign that he wanted her. And now, she could clearly feel his need for her.

He kissed her deeply.

"Why don't we get you out of these clothes?" Della asked seductively, her hand still gripping his tie.

"Are you sure, Della?"

"Perry. I want you."

Perry sat up and loosened his tie. Della unbuttoned his buttons one by one, and finally released him from his starched white shirt. Then she went for his belt. She

liberated him from his trousers and underclothes. Without taking her eyes off of him, she lifted off her own nightgown and threw it to the floor.

"Della, you're beautiful!" He said as he saw her for the first time. He leaned in and kissed her, pressing his body firmly against hers, revelling at the feeling of her

warm naked flesh against his chest. He could barely temper his desire as he began making love to his beautiful secretary.

After a timeless time, the lovers collapsed breathlessly into each other's arms, feeling quite satisfied in the after-glow of their shared pleasure. Perry wrapped his

arm around Della, and she cuddled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Within moments, they were fast asleep.

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

The morning sunlight danced across the bed, waking Perry Mason. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and then he noticed the sleeping woman beside

him. He smiled broadly as he recalled their tryst. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Good morning, Sunshine." He whispered.

Della began to stir from sleep, blinking her eyes to avoid the bright sunlight. "Perry!" She smiled sleepily and pulled his face down to her lips for a long, tender, kiss.

"Now that's a wake-up call I could get used to." She giggled.

"I'd love to spend the day in bed with my girl, but I'm afraid we have to be at court in an hour, so we better get up!"

"How about a shower, Counselor?" Della asked mischievously.

"Della, we only have an hour!" Mason exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll get in first. In the meantime, why don't you see if you can rustle us up some breakfast?"

Perry Mason called the front desk and ordered breakfast for the two of them. Then, he decided to check his message service while he waited for Della to finish in

the shower. A few minutes later, He heard a knock at the door. Perry pulled on his pants, fastened his belt, and swiftly opened the door.

"Perry!" Paul Drake exclaimed.

"Morning, Paul." Mason replied casually.

"What's going on? I woke up this morning to find your bed un-made and you were no-where to be found! I came over here to see if Della had seen you." Paul

explained as he peeked past Perry, always acting the detective. His eyes rested on the rumpled bed.

Before Perry could muster an explanation, he heard the bathroom door open. "Perry…is that breakfast? I'm famished!" Della Street walked out of the bathroom in

a terry cloth robe, drying her face with one of the hotel towels.

"No, Della, it's just me" Paul said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and entered the room.

"Paul!" Della said loudly as she pulled her robe more tightly around her.

Paul Drake's well-trained eyes did a once-over of the room. A satin nightgown had been thrown carelessly on the floor in the corner. Perry's shirt and jacket were

lying haphazardly on the chair by the window. His shoes had been kicked off near the nightgown.

"Why Miss Street, I thought you had a policy about keeping your professional life and your personal life separate!" Paul teased as he winked at his favorite

secretary. "You two better hurry up and pull yourselves together. We're expected at the courthouse in a half hour!" He laughed to himself. "It sure took you two

long enough to get to it…" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Paul Drake, you are incorrigible!" Della exclaimed and threw her towel at him as he left the room.

Perry closed the door and scooped up Della in a warm embrace. "Don't be mad at him, Della. He's just being Paul."

Della eased his fears with a quick kiss. "I know. You better hurry. We don't want to be late!"

A half hour later, the trio headed to the courthouse where Perry forced a resounding confession from Martha Norris, who admitted to not one, but 2 murders! She

killed her first husband when he tried to tell her he was going to run away with Lois Reed, leaving Marv's father to take the blame. She also killed Donald Briggs

when he discovered the truth about the first murder. Her attempt to frame Marv Adams was foiled by Perry Mason!

**PDPDPDPDPDPD**

"Well, Della, it's time to go home," Perry said as he escorted her away from the courthouse.

"Can't we spend just one more night in Logan City?" She asked.

"Why would you want to stay here for one more minute!" He exclaimed.

"Because we made some lovely memories here, and I'd like to re-live them tonight." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well Miss Street, you are the head of my office, so if that's what you want, that's what you'll get!" Perry Mason said and kissed her passionately.


End file.
